Hells Bells
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Eu te amaldiçoei sobre seu berço. E você me condenou com cada um dos beijos que me deu. - Severus Snape/Harry Potter - RA


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **II Challenge Snarry do fórum 6v, mestrado por Dark K.

**Ship: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Capa:** no meu perfil, por Dark K.

**Sinopse:** Eu te amaldiçoei sobre seu berço. E você me condenou com cada um dos beijos que me deu.

**Spoiller: **7 – mas é um RA IMENSO

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **04 de fevereiro de 2012

**Quantidade de capítulos: **01

**Música: **Hells Bells, ACDC

**Hells Bell**

Não chovia naquela noite. Podia chover. Era outono e era quase um insulto que todo o mundo parecesse simplesmente bem. O céu estava estrelado em Godric's Hollow e os bruxos comemoravam seu diz felizes por todo o mundo, mesmo que houvesse uma guerra.

Eu sabia o que estava para acontecer e vivia com essa faca sobre minha cabeça há tempo demais. Eu nunca estaria preparado, mas eu estava atento. Eu não soube, realmente, que aconteceria naquela noite, mas, de certa forma, eu _senti_. Todos seus seguidores foram convocados naquela noite, mas nada lhes foi dito, eles somente esperaram. Mas eu sabia exatamente aonde ele mesmo estava indo.

Eu conhecia mentes demais desde cedo para que mesmo a de alguém como Voldemort fosse totalmente fechada para mim.

Eu observei a casa de longe, do mesmo lugar onde parei tantas vezes para observá-la, cuidadoso e imperceptível. Como em todas as vezes antes, meus olhos buscavam desesperados qualquer vislumbre _dela_ entre as cortinas e as sombras, me indicando que estava tudo bem. Mas nessa noite havia guerra e havia luta e as sombras eram coloridas demais pelos feitiços para que eu conseguisse identificar o ruivo ou o verde.

Eu a ouvi gritar e, nesse momento, quase intervim no que sabia que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Mas o grito dela foi seguido do grito de um homem, de feitiço e do barulho da janela quebrando quando o corpo se jogou para fora, caindo em meio a vidro e sangue no asfalto. James Potter estava morto a alguns passos de mim, mas o bebê em seus braços ainda chorava e não havia mais sinal de meu mestre.

Os vizinhos começaram a se agitar e eu sabia que precisava agir rápido. Um rápido exame no corpo caído confirmou o óbito, e um pequeno relance dos olhos da criança desesperada foi o bastante para que eu me decidisse que nunca conseguiria te deixar para trás.

- Você veio pela sangue ruim? – o corpo de Lily aterrissou aos meus pés e os olhos abertos eram iguais aos seus. Eu não tinha mais escolhas a fazer.

- Eu vim pela criança, milorde. Algo nele me trouxe aqui, nesse momento, e acredito que isso seja um sinal de que matá-lo pode ser mais perigoso do que permiti-lo viver como seu aliado, senhor.

E somente o fato de que ele virou as costas, deixando a nós dois vivos, era um sinal de que tudo estava para mudar.

_I'm rolling thunder, pouring rain_

_I'm coming on like a hurricane_

_My lightning's flashing across the sky_

_You're only young but you're gonna die_

_I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives_

_Nobody's putting up a fight_

_I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell_

_I'm gonna get ya, satan get ya_

Um dia, há muito tempo atrás, em uma outra vida, eu poderia ser seu pai. Eu amei a sua mãe o suficiente para isso, eu te amei dos mais diversos jeitos, eu teria te criado como meu do momento em que tive você em meus braços pela primeira vez e para todo o sempre.

Mas eu devia ter percebido desde o começo que ele simplesmente não permitiria isso.

Quando o menino Longbottom não sobreviveu ao seu ataque, Voldemort tomou como sinal de que poupar sua vida havia sido o correto e, além disso, que você era seu mais precioso tesouro, que era como ele tratava a todos e a tudo pelo que tinha qualquer estima.

Você era o filho dele, apesar de não haver nenhum sentido de paternidade nesse ato. Ele te preservava para ele e te admirava enquanto você crescia, embora ordenassem a outros que te alimentassem, vestissem e educassem.

Eu era uma dessas pessoas. Eu não troquei suas fraldas ou te ensinei a empunhar a varinha, eu simplesmente me sentei ao seu lado e te falei sobre magia, sobre a guerra e sobre seus pais, quando você perguntou por eles pela primeira vez. Eu te ensinei a observar e a entender em silêncio o que acontecia à sua volta para poder se utilizar disso.

Eu fui seu amigo e seu professor desde sempre, fui seu guia e seu apoio, fui aquele que te fez questionar cada palavra que te falavam para que você não fosse o resultado de uma guerra, mas uma pessoa por quem você era. E te ensinei a esconder isso antes que te matassem. Eu sempre soube que minha vida, a partir do momento em que Lily caiu aos meus pés, seria completamente para você e para te manter vivo.

Eu te ensinei tudo isso, e por tudo isso não deveria me surpreender quando percebi que você não só havia aprendido a observar o mundo, como também a _me_ observar. Você era poderoso, Harry, eu sempre soube, mas somente nesse momento eu percebi o poder que tinha sobre mim.

E eu ouvi os sinos do fim começarem a tocar.

_Hells bells_

_Hells bells, you got me ringing_

_Hells bells, my temperature's high_

_Hells Bells_

Ele me fez te marcar.

Meu mestre via tanto quanto eu ou você o que estava prestes a acontecer e eu nunca saberia se ele queria que acontecesse ou se esse foi o último e terrível gesto dele no sentido de evitar. Ele tentou evitar tantas coisas que se voltaram contra ele, Harry. Os sinos dele já tocavam, e ele tentava com todas as forças não ouvi-los.

A magia era dele, poderosa e letal. Seus olhos verdes estavam nublados pelo transe do ritual e o juramento saia como uma prece de seus lábios, direcionadas a ele, enquanto eu queimava sua pele em cobra e caveira – em homenagem a ele.

Ele havia colocado a Varinha das Varinhas em minhas mãos para marcar o seu Escolhido como seu herdeiro e soldado. Ela não tinha nenhum efeito especial entre meus dedos fracos, fora ele quem matara Dumbledore, afinal, mas a vitória da guerra quase parecia pequena comparada à vitória que representava marcar como seu a única pessoa que diziam que poderia destruí-lo.

O nome do bebê órfão não era famoso e não significava esperanças para ninguém, mas eu sabia, você sabia e ele sabia, e era para nós três que aquilo era feito. E foi para nós dois que aquilo foi feito _daquele jeito_, com você exultando o poder de Voldemort em palavras febris enquanto eu o fazia gritar em fogo e sangue.

Naquela noite, eu fui atrás de você e te encontrei chorando. Eu poderia dizer que você estava chorando pela primeira vez, mas então percebi que você estava incomodado de menos por ser pego chorando e familiarizado demais ao ato para que fosse a primeira vez. Você chorava, e ninguém sabia. Agora eu sabia, e isso não te incomodou. Eu quis secar suas lágrimas e beijar a ferida que eu mesmo tinha aberto em seu braço, mas eu sabia que aquilo era muito pouco para fazer Harry Potter chorar.

Por isso, coloquei sobre seus ombros a capa de seu pai, meu espólio de guerra, e te beijei como se pudesse sugar de seu corpo toda a sua dor. Você chorava por ser quem estava sendo tornado, e eu não tinha certeza se você sabia quem realmente era. Eu já não sabia quem você era para mim no momento em que correspondeu ao beijo.

Você não era mais o bebê em meus braços quando sentou sobre meu colo e eu o envolvi e o aceitei. Você era adulto e estava plenamente ciente do que fazia, suas mãos nos despindo rápido ainda ocultas pela capa da invisibilidade que eu jogara sobre seu corpo. Eu a afastei com alguma violência, ansioso por ver seu corpo nu sobre o meu quando senti o calor da sua pele. Eu estava perdido em cada linha que te compunha, mas para você todas elas o levavam à pressa trêmula de unir nossos corpos, de se abrir e se oferecer para mim me fazendo traduzir em gestos bruscos e rápidos o quanto eu sempre te desejei, mesmo que não soubesse até aquele momento.

Suas unhas cravadas em meus ombros e o grito rouco contendo meu nome era tudo o que eu precisava para saber que aquilo, aquele prazer, aquele desejo, era algo puramente seu, nem de seu passado, nem do futuro que te esperava. E a forma como você me oferecia tudo isso em troca me dizia que não importa quais os planos que Voldemort tinha para você, eu estaria neles.

Nenhum de nós seria capaz de dormir naquela noite. Havia verde e dor e coisas demais para se sentir enquanto nos olhávamos deitados lado a lado, invisíveis para o resto do mundo. O silêncio era tudo o tínhamos enquanto eu tentava definir quem você era para mim, e você me disse quem eu era para você.

- Eu te amo, Severus.

- Eu sempre achei que eu fosse como um pai para você.

Aquela não era a resposta que você esperava e por um momento achei que tinha te perdido naquela confissão que já era velha e usada demais. Mas você era um bom aluno e havia aprendido perfeitamente a esconder o que realmente sentia. Até de mim.

- Eu sou filho da guerra e de Voldemort, Severus. E sou órfão. Só me ame e entenda isso.

Eu entendi vidas inteiras com aquela frase, Harry.

_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine_

_If you're into evil, you're a friend of mine_

_See the white light flashing as I split the night_

_Cos if good's on the left then I'm sticking to the right_

_I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives_

_Nobody's puttin' up a fight_

_I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell_

_I'm gonna get ya satan get ya_

Eu te amava incondicionalmente. E só percebi isso quando te vi matar pessoas que eu conheci toda a minha vida, e continuei te amando.

Eu percebi o quanto eu te amava quando eu matei por você, e dessa vez não para te proteger, mas para simplesmente te ajudar a ser quem você _queria_ ser, e não somente o resultado de uma guerra vencida por um louco.

Com a minha ajuda.

Quando eu te vi com a Varinha das Varinhas nas mãos, sorrindo com a capa que eu te trouxe do túmulo de seu pai respingada com o sangue do homem que te criou, eu soube que eu te amaria para sempre, que eu morreria por você, e não somente por esse amor que existia antes de você nascer, mas simplesmente porque eu era uma parte importante demais de quem você é.

Eu não saberia dizer o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse salvado sua vida naquele dia, Harry. Eu mal consigo dizer que eu realmente salvei sua vida. Mas eu tenho certeza de que, de uma forma ou de outra, eu carregaria para sempre o peso de quem você é como responsabilidade minha, Harry, porque ainda assim eu te amaria.

Você pode ser meu amante, meu filho, meu herói ou meu Lord, mas você é meu, Harry. E eu sei que você me tem como seu de uma forma que nunca te ensinaram sobre possuir alguém.

E não há perdão para pessoas como nós, Harry. Os sinos simplesmente tocam, esperando.

_Hells bells, satan's coming to you_

_Hells bells, he's ringing them now_

_Those hells bells, the temperature's high_

_Hells bells, across the sky_

_Hells bells, they're taking you down_

_Hells bells, they're dragging you down_

_Hells bells, gonna split the night_

_Hells bells, there's no way to fight_

_Hells bells_

**FIM**


End file.
